I Love You, hyung
by dorkyeol
Summary: "aku mau bicara denganmu.."/"apa ini?"/"baca bagian selanjutnya.."/"ukkhh/"gwaenchanayo?"/ apa bisa cinta itu dipaksakan? cinta itu datang dari hati. summary gaje- - baca aja. DaeLo, JongLo, BangHim, DaeJae


Author is back with absurd story

Who miss me?!

Gatau nih lagi banyak banget ide buat Zelo /cipokin Jongup/

WARNING!

Judul sama cerita ga nyambung-_- OOC, mpreg, gaje

Silahkan dinikmati. Jangan lupa review yaa~~

Selamat membacaa! Don't be silent readers^^

.

.

.

.

DaeLo, JongLo

DaeJae, Banghim

Yaoi, BL.

don't like? Don't read.

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian terjebak di antara dua pilihan? Hidup itu penuh dengan pilihan. Semua yang kita lakukan seperti membaca fanfic ini adalah pilihan. Bahkan dalam percintaan pun kita tetap harus memilih. Saat ini, aku terjebak di antara dua orang itu...

Dua orang yang memberikan cintanya untukku...

.

.

.

.

"YAK SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI EOH?!" teriakku saat melihat tas ku tergeletak manis di dekat tempat sampah. Semua teman sekelasku hanya menggeleng pertanda tidak tahu. Ini sudah sekian kalinya barang-barang milikku berpindah tempat.

Aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya.. orang yang sama.. siapa lagi kalau bukan..

Jung Daehyun...

Aku melihat dia berdiri di dekat pintu kelasku bersama kedua temannya. Mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa lepas.

Aku menghampirinya. Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan bingung terkecuali orang yang bernama Jung Daehyun.

"Yak hyung! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja?" kataku padanya. Ia malah tertawa. "memangnya kau kenapa eoh?" tanyanya santai. Aku benar-benar tidak suka gaya bicaranya. "kau yang memindahkan tas ku kan? Kumohon berhentilah menggangguku!"

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah berjalan mendekatiku lalu menyeringai. "kau ingin aku menghentikannya? Berdoalah sekuat tenaga agar aku berhenti mengganggumu karena aku tidak akan berhenti." Urghh aku benci senyuman itu.

Daehyun dan kedua temannya pergi meninggalkan aku yang masih terpaku di tempatku.

Jung Daehyun..

Dia itu kakak kelasku..

Sejak masa SMP dulu.

Aku muak satu sekolah dengannya. Aku bahkan sudah pindah sekolah berkali-kali. Tapi akhirnya, dia tetap kakak kelasku.

Aku benci. Aku sangat benci padanya. Ia selalu ku pernah disembunyikan di kamar mandi. Satu jam lebih aku mencari skateboard kesayanganku sampai akhirnya ada temanku yang memberitahukan dimana skateboardku itu. Bahkan ponselku pernah disembunyikan di belakang lemari kelas.

Kalau kau jadi diriku, kau pasti juga akan muak.

Aku hanya menatap murid-murid lain di lapangan dari beranda atas kelasku-karena kelasku di lantai 3 dan sedang jam istirahat-

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk pundakku. Sontak aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"himchan hyung?"

"kau kenapa Junhong-a?" tanya Himchan hyung lembut padaku.

Aku menghela nafasku pelan. "tanpa aku beritahu, hyung pasti sudah tahu kan?"

"Jung Daehyun kah?" terka Himchan hyung dengan sangat tepat. Kalau ini kuis berhadiah, mungkin Himchan hyung sudah mendapatkan hadiah. Ia selalu bisa menebak masalahku. Karena selama ini, masalahku cuma satu..

Jung Daehyun

Sekali lagi.

JUNG DAEHYUN.

Aku mengangguk pertanda tebakan Himchan hyung tepat 100 persen. "dia menyebalkan hyung. Sangat menyebalkan. Aku benci dia."

Himchan hyung merangkulku dan mengusap rambutku pelan. "jangan terlalu membencinya Junhongie~ benci bisa jadi cinta lhoo.."

Kalau ini film kartun, pasti sudah ada perempatan di kepalaku. "YA HIMCHAN HYUNG APAAN SIH?" aku memukul Himchan hyung berkali-kali. Sedangkan dia hanya tertawa keras sambil sesekali berteriak kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan melewati trotoar sepulang sekolah. Cuaca hari ini panas sekali. Tapi aku malah memakai syal dan masker. Aku jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tak bisa membedakan musim dingin dan musim panas.

Tentu saja aku memakai masker dan syal. Aku sedang terkena flu. Flu musim panas mungkin. padahal beberapa hari lagi, ada ujian menjelang libur musim panas. Bagaimana bisa aku konsentrasi mengerjakan soal ujian kalau cairan bening selalu menetes dari hidungku. Bisa-bisa lembar jawaban dan soal ujiannya basah dan rusak. Ckck. Berdoalah semoga flu ku tidak bertambah parah.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna tida berpihak padaku sekarang.

ZRAASSHHH!

Tiba-tiba, awan dengan santainya dan tanpa permisi, membuang airnya dengan begitu derasnya. Apa awan ini tidak tahu kalau aku sedang flu?

Aku berlari menuju tempat berteduh terdekat. Bajuku dan tasku basah kuyup. Dan jangan lupakan tubuhku yang menggigil karena kedinginan.

Sudah 30 menit lebih aku menunggu di tempat ini namun hujan belum berhenti juga. Ingin rasanya berlari menerobos hujan. Itu kalau aku ingin flu ku bertambah parah. Dan sialnya, hari sudah mulai gelap. Bisa-bisa aku akan sampai di rumah pada malam hari akalau hujan belum berhenti juga.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih tiba-tiba berhenti di depanku. Sorot lampunya membuat aku tak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan mobil itu. Pemilik mobil itu membuka kacanya.

"Cepat masuk!"

"Daehyun hyung?" tanyaku tak percaya. Untuk apa orang menyebalkan itu ada disini?

"kubilang cepat masuk! Kau mau mati kedinginan hah?!" teriaknya lagi. Aku menurut dan duduk di kursi di sebelah kursi pengemudi atau lebih tepatnya di samping Daehyun hyung.

Daehyun hyung mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Dan aku hanya bisa memeluk diriku sendiri karena rasa dingin yang menusuk tubuhku. Daehyun hyung melirik ke arahku. Ia lalu mengambil sesuat di kursi belakang dengan satu tangan.

"ini. pakailah." Katanya sambi memberikan jaketnya padaku. Aku menatapnya bingung. Baru kali ini dia begitu baik padaku. Aku mengangguk dan memakai jaketnya. Hangat~

Beberapa menit tak ada percakapan, aku mencoba memulainya.

"hyung..."

"hmm?"

"ngg.. apa.. apa kau mengikutiku?" tanyaku to the point. Bisa kulihat Daehyun hyung sedikit tersentak karena pertanyaanku tadi.

Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"t-tentu saja tidak bodoh. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini dan tak sengaja melihatmu berdiam diri seperti anak hilang disini." Jawabnya dengan sedikit kegugupan di awal.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Aku tak begitu memusingkannya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku bisa sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa. hari-hari membosankan di minggu yang membosankan di kelas yang membosankan bersama teman-teman yang membosankan. Hidupku sungguh monoton. Hanya di rumah, belajar, makan, dan bermain. Siapa yang tidak akan bosan dengan kehidupan seperti itu.

Kebosananku ditambah dengan Daehyun hyung yang tidak lagi menggangguku sejak kejadian hujan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah menggangguku. Bahkan saat bertemu pun ia cenderung menghindar dariku. Kenapa dia?

Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang kurang dan mengganjal dihatiku. Aku tak lagi kesal jika diganggu Daehyun hyung. Bahkan sekarang aku merindukannya.

_jangan terlalu membencinya Junhongie~ benci bisa jadi cinta lhoo.._

tiba tiba omongan Himchan hyung terlintas begitu saja di pikiranku. Aku? menyukainya? Oh yang benar saja. Siapa yang akan menyukai namja tampan berkulit tan itu.

.

.

.

Eh tunggu tunggu. Aku bilang...

.

.

.

tampan?

.

.

Aku pasti sudah gila karenanya.

Atau aku benar-benar..

Menyukainya?

.

.

Sedang asyik melamun, tiba-tiba Daehyun hyung datang dan berdiri disebelahku dengan tatapan yang terlihat... gugup mungkin.

"e-eh aku.. aku mau berbicara padamu.." katanya kemudian menggaruk kepalanya.

"bicaralah hyung.." aku menjawabnya. Tetapi dia malah terlihat bingung. Melihat kesana kemari dan berulang kali membuka kemudian menutup mulutnya. Apa dia gila?

"i-itu.. aku.."

"apa?"

"i-tu... a-aku... aish bagaimana ngomongnya ya.." dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak berapa lama, ia mengambil ponsel dari saku blazernya dan terlihat mengetik sesuatu disana. Ia lalu memberikan ponsel itu padaku.

Aku mengambil ponselnya dan membacanya.

_Aku menyukaimu.._

"a- apa ini?" tanyaku. "baca bagian selanjutnya.." jawabnya

_Jadilah kekasihku._

Aku menatap dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan padanya. Sedangkan dia melihatku sambil tersenyum aneh

"jadi... kau menerimanya?"

Dan entah kenapa aku menjawab "iyaa"

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku yang memakai tuxedo berwarna baby blue di sebuah cermin berukuran besar yang ada di ruang rias.

Ya. aku akan menikah..

Menikah impian semua orang bukan? Siapapun pasti ingin menikah dengan orang yang di cintai. Begitupula aku. aku akan menikah..

dengan Daehyun hyung?

Bukan..

Orangtuaku menjodohkanku dengan namja pilihannya demi masa depanku. Yahh.. apappun yang orangtuaku ingin berikan padaku, aku tak mungkin menolak karena pilihan orangtua mungkin adalah yang terbaik untukku.

"kau cantik sekali.." puji Jongup hyung memasuki ruang rias. Dia... calon nampyeonku..

Ia duduk di depan meja rias. Aku pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"hyung... apa harus kita melakukan ini semua? Tapi aku belum siap.."

Jongup hyung mengidikan kedua bahunya. "sudah sampai disini apa mau diberhentikan begitu saja?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawabannya. Ia kemudian memegang kedua pipiku.

"begini saja. Aku.. akan berusaha mencintaimu. Dan kau juga demikian. Kau pernah dengar cinta itu datang karena terbiasa? Kalau begitu kita coba jalani saja oke.."

Entah kenapa aku malah menangis dihadapannya. Bodohnya aku.. sungguh bodoh. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia menyangka bahwa aku tak suka menikah dengannya? Bagaimana kalau nanti dia menyangka aku membencinya?

"hey jangan menangis.. sayang kan make up mu luntur nanti.." jongup hyung mengusap kedua pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Terasa hangat dan lembut. "ohiya tadi ada yang mencarimu. Ia di luar. Temuilah.."

"nugu?" aku berjalan ke luar ruang rias dan menutup pintunya. Kulihat ada seseorang berdiri di dekat situ.

"Daehyun hyung?"

Gotcha! Orang itu menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. "hey.." ia berjalan mendekatiku

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"neomu yeppeo.." ia tersenyum dan memberikan se bucket bunga padaku. "untukmu.. semoga bahagia.."

"kata-katamu sungguh menusuk bodoh.." aku mengambil bunganya dan langsung memukulkannya pada si bodoh Daehyun hyung.

Kulihat ia hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian memelukku. Dan aku membalasnya erat

"aku akan ke Jepang siang ini.. maaf aku tak bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu nanti.." katanya kemudian. Aku enggan menjawabnya. Aku masih terus menikmati kehangatan tubuhnya ...

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya...

"aku akan pindah kesana.. mungkin akan kembali kesini beberapa tahun lagi. Kuharap kau bahagia dengan Jongup."

Aku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya.

"tapi.. tapi hyu-aww!"

"tidak ada tetapi. Tak ada bantahan dalam kamus Jung Daehyun. Kkk~"

"aish hyung.. kau curang."

"hahaha.. kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Anyeong..."

Ia meninggalkanku disini...

Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung yang lama kelamaan menghilang...

.

.

.

.

[seminggu kemudian]

Kini aku tengah terbaring di sebelah Jongup hyung. Jongup hyung tidur sambil memeluk pinggangku, jadi aku tak bisa bergerak.

Malam pertama? Tidak.. kami belum melakukannya. Ia tidak memaksa. Mungkin ia tahu aku belum siap haha.

Aku menatap wajahnya –karena kami tidur saling berhadapan- dalam. Aku baru menyadari Jongup hyung sangat tampan. Alisnya yang tegas, matanya yang sipit bagai bulan sabit, hidungnya, bibirnya. Oh sungguh sempurna. Aku benar-benar orang yang beruntung bisa menikah dengan namja seperti dirinya.

Aku mengusap alisnya, turun ke hidungnya, dan turun mengusap pelan bibirnya.

Aku tak bermaksud menggodanya. Aku hanya mencoba membangunkannya.

Kulihat kelopak matanya bergerak sebelum akhirnya ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"selamat pagi.." sapaku. Ia tersenyum. "begitukah caramu membangunkanku?" tanyanya.

"eh? Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" aku balas bertanya. "mungkin seperti ini..."

Dan... jjan! Kini tubuh Jongup hyung berada di atasku.

"h-hyung. Kau mau apa?"

"menagih jatah malam pertama" ia ber smirk ria.

((skip aja ya. hehe. Lagipula ini bukan fanfic rated M '_'))

Hari ini Jongup hyung masih dalam masa cuti kerja. Jadi ia tidak berangkat ke kantor hari ini. sambil menunggunya selesai mandi –untuk sarapan bersama-, aku iseng mengecek e-mailku.

Ada beberapa e-mail dari teman sekolahku dulu..

Dan e-mail dari Himchan hyung salah satunya.

Setelah menikah, Himchan hyung dan Yongguk hyung memutuskan untuk honeymoon selama 1 tahun di paris. Haha. Ada-ada saja mereka.

Dan OH MY GOD lihat! E-mail dari Daehyun hyung. Bahkan ia melampirkan fotonya bersama seorang namja disitu. Dia tersenyum bahagia sekali. Aku membaca e-mail darinya..

_Junhong-a. Apa kabar? Kuharap kau dan Jongup disana baik-baik saja. Aku disini sehat-sehat saja. Rencananya, aku akan kembali ke Seoul. Aku sudah selesai melakukan tour disini. Kau sudah dengar laguku belum? Atau perlu aku belikan album ku untukmu? Kkk~ ohiya. Aku mengirimimu fotoku bersama Yoo Youngjae. Dia partner bernyanyiku sekarang. Kau tahu? Dia sangat manis. Sama sepertimu kkk~ tapi sepertinya kau kalah manis junhong-a. Karena si tampan Jung Daehyun jatuh cinta padanya~~ kkk~~ baiklah sampai disini dulu. Aku tunggu e-mailmu. Anyeong_

Dan.. syukurlah semuanya bahagia.

Tunggu

Bahagia?

Apa aku juga berakhir bahagia?

"ukhh!" aku menutup mulutku dan berlari ke arah wastafel kamar mandi yang baru saja Jongup hyung keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut.

Aku merasa sangat mual. Ingin rasanya memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku. Sungguh tidak enak rasanya.

"gwaenchanayo?" tanya Jongup hyung panik. Ia segera mengambilkan aku segelas air hangat dari dapur dan menyuruhku meminumnya. "kau sakit? Ayo kita periksa ke dokter." Katanya lagi.

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak merasa sakit. Hanya mual. So, aku menolaknya.

"lalu kalau kau tidak sakit, kenapa kau mual dan muntah-muntah seperti itu?" tanya Jongup hyung sambil mengusap pelan punggungku. "entahlah hyung.." jawabku.

Entah ada hal apa yang menyentilku, aku segera berjalan menuju nakas kecilku dan mengambil sebuah benda kecil disitu.

Kalian bisa menebaknya?

"tunggu sebentar hyung.." aku menutup pintu kamar mandi meninggalkan Jongup hyung yang berdiri bingung di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"lets check it"

Kalian sudah tahu alat apa?

Testpack

Mungkin aku gila. Ini baru seminggu pernikahan. Tak mungkin kan aku... yahh you know. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin melihat hasilnya. Dan...

"KYAAA JONGUP HYUNG~~" aku berteriak kegirangan keluar kamar mandi dan memeluk Jongup hyung. Jongup hyung yang tadinya bingung tambah bingung melihat tingkahku. Terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu. Kkk~

"waeyo? Ada apa?" tanyanya polos. Aku menunjukan benda berukuran kecil tadi padanya..

Ia melihatnya dan mata sipitnya membulat sempurna.

"bagaimana bisa? Kita kan baru melakukannya tadi?"

Aku hanya menggeleng tak tahu.

Yaahh siapa sangka. Awalnya Jongup hyung yang bukan siapa-siapa, dan aku yang tak mencintainya, kini menjadi nampyeonku, dan bahkan kami sudah dipercayakan untuk menjaga bayi~~

Dan sekarang kami harus bersiap menyambut kedatangan little Moon~~

-end-

masyaAllah absurd abis ini cerita. Pengen ngakak bikin giniann soalnya diselingin sama video overdose haha. Apa laagi yang bagian Kai Tao ngetok-ngetok(?) pipinya itu ngakak HAHAHAH. /lah jadi curhat lagi.

Yasudahlah mau apa lagi. Di overdose Chanyeol gantenQ bingid maygad. /curhat lagi.

Betewe untuk fanfic i'm not zelo, aku bakal hiatusin selama beberappa bulan ke depan dikarenakan data yang udah aku buat sampai selesai dan tinggal di publish lenyap entah kemana T_T so aku ngambek sama laptop aku sendiri. Mohon maaf atas keegoisan aku yaaa T.T

Okedeeyyyy... mind to review guyss?^^


End file.
